


Text Messages

by claudius



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Modern AU, hella cool brah, inspired by a headcanon at like four AM or s/t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever thought it was really a good idea to give them cellphones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Messages

  The bright LED lights on the clock red 4:30 AM, and the brunet teen could barely get a wink of sleep, given the fact his phone was going off every second ( scratch that, every millisecond. ). A small groan rose from his throat as he snatched it off of the nightstand and turned it on; blinking a few times to adjust to the bright screen as he unlocked it. _Another_ text? What was Ross thinking?

  “For the love of..” He grumbled, looking at the message bubble. The last message he sent was at 3:12, so only an hour ago. What was Ross doing still awake? Sure, he wasn’t much of a sleeper, but it was so early.. Ughh.

  Not only that, but half of his messages made no sense! It was obvious the older boy was just as tired as he was. Yet he still had it in him to continously send messages? ( Is this a new method of torture? )

  Tired and irritated, Alba tapped at the screen before sending in a rather rude reply; but, hey, it can be justified! The kid was tired as hell- and Ross wouldn’t do anything rash, would he? ( He _is_  down the street though.. )   


> [1] Ross
> 
> [2] Ross just
> 
> [3] Shut the fuck up and LET ME GO TO SLEEP.

  There, it sent. Tossing his phone back onto the nightstand ( Before turning it onto silent ), he turned on his side and pulled the covers up, in an attempt to at least clock in a few hours of sleep.

  Of course, the raven haired had other ideas.

  T he second Alba’s message appeared on his screen, he simply placed his phone down as he got up off his bed and opened the window ( Huh, looks like the sun is coming up. ), jumping out despite the height he was at.  Ross proceeded to make his way up the street to where the brunet lived, oh, he was  _so_  gonna get it.

  Of course, the  ~~target~~  boy was already in slumber, as the older had entered in through the window. He wasted no time shoving the younger out of his bed ( Which earned him a loud yell in response. ), yanking the covers away from him and balled it up before chucking it out the window. Well at least he left the actual bed..

  Sitting up, the brunet stared at the taller with literal daggers in his eyes- seriously? Was this payback for his text?

  “What was  _that_  for?!” He snapped, to which the raven haired simply flopped onto his bed and rolled over onto his side; back facing the younger one . ( He never used blankets, even at home- made him too hot apparently. )

  “Goodnight, Alba.” Was his response, much to the other’s dismay.

  “I swear to God…”


End file.
